


Drarry ~ faire la paix ~ Se battre ensemble

by LunePrimus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Drinking, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Potions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunePrimus/pseuds/LunePrimus
Summary: Une année a passé depuis la bataille finale, et le survivant et le prince des serpents ne sont pas au mieux, et s'enfoncent petit à petit ...Mais peut être qu'en acceptant de l'aide d'un parrain pour l'un et de son détestable professeur de potion pour l'autre. Ils vont peut être se battre et aller mieux ou se laisser dépérir...





	1. 1~Une gorgée pour oublier (Whiskey pur feu)

Harry Potter, aussi appelé le Sauveur, bien qu'il ne trouvait plus mériter ce nom, voulait oublier et rien de mieux pour oublier qu'un verre de Whiskey pur feu. C'était devenu une habitude dont il ne voulait plus se passer, mais contrairement à cette dernière année, il ne squattait pas le bar du coin, ou n'importe lequel, il était seul devant sa cheminée dans un petit appartement de Londres. Il n'allait pas trainer dans les bars tout seuls, sa vie craignait en ce moment, était devenue plus que désespérante, mais il n'en était pas arrivé au point de finir seul au comptoir à l'horaire de fermeture. Il était mieux chez lui, plus libre de finir sa bouteille, voire une deuxième, sans qu'un serveur ne fasse une seule remarque selon laquelle il aurait trop bu. S'il s'avérait honnête avec lui-même, il restait chez lui pour la principale raison que la solitude de son petit salon – aménagé pour qu'il ne reste que le minimum d'espace vide – était bien plus facile à accepter que la solitude dans un bar moldu, où il n'était rien qu'un homme dépressif qui préférait passer ses soirées et ses nuits au bar que d'affronter ses problèmes. Enfin pour les affronter et avoir l'espoir de les régler, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il admette les avoir, parce que la veille il allait « bien » et il aurait été toujours aussi bien si ce stupide Malfoy n'en avait pas encore une fois fait des siennes.  
Ce n'était pas les mêmes stupidités qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, les deux vieux ennemies avaient grandi et plus ou moins murit aussi. Ils s'étaient bien rapprochés depuis la fin de la guerre. Tous les deux avaient fui après cette fameuse bataille - qui acheva la vie des deux plus grands sorciers de leur époque, pour l'un il était vingt mille pieds sous terre et l'autre ne faisait que survivre – mais ils s'étaient néanmoins retrouvés au même endroit dans à peu près les mêmes circonstances, pas au mieux de leur forme physique et psychique tous les deux, mais surtout dorénavant seul...ils étaient donc devenus plus frères qu'amis, ils sortaient boire, veillaient sur l'autre tout en évitant soigneusement d'éviter les sujets de discussions tendus comme leurs cauchemars, leurs blessures, et autres sujets encore plus tendus entre les deux hommes. Drago voulait qu'Harry retourne au-devant de la scène recevoir ce qui lui était dû, mais Harry n'était pas du tout de cette volonté et avait trouvé quelques moyens de pression pour éviter la mise au point de toute tactique Serpentarde. Donc tout allait pour le mieux dans le nouveau monde d'après-guerre d'Harry Potter. Enfin ça c'était avant que ce Malfoy le laisse tomber, et s'il y a une chose que le Survivant ne supporte pas c'est bien ce qu'il connait trop, ce sentiment d'abandon...  
Ce n'était pas plus tard que la veille, après plus d'un an de soirées et même de journée entre frères, Drago lui avait annoncé qu'il partait sans plus de formule de politesse ou autre. Harry avait bien sûr passé la journée entière à ressasser ce moment :  
Flashback :  
C'était un soir d'automne dont Harry avait l'habitude il attendait son chère Dragon au bar pour y mettre le feu (sans mauvais jeu de mot), il était arrivé plus tôt que le Malfoy et c'était rare parce que ce digne fils Malfoy avait gardé ses manières et sa ponctualité. Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas non plus, il savait que Drago avait dû avoir un problème dont il éviterait soigneusement de parler. Harry lui avait donc commandé son cocktail favori à base de vodka russe. Harry était plus du genre rhum, cette contradiction faisait rire à chaque fois le barman, mais cette différence est à la fois la preuve de leur passé conflictuel. Drago arriva donc en retard avec un sourire des plus beaux qu'il avait arboré depuis un temps certain remarqua Harry, sans rien dire et laisser paraitre, comme à son habitude. A peine assis que Drago prit la parole sans même toucher à son verre  
\- Harry, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais ça va plus ok, je ne vais pas bien et te fais pas d'idée de griffon borné tu ne vas pas bien non plus et j'en peux plus alors je vais me battre ce que toi comme moi on sait bien faire...  
Drago ne voulait pas subir le rejet d'Harry, pas un de plus, alors il se contenta du silence pour partir en espérant néanmoins qu'une main le retienne. Mais le temps de réaction et de compréhension d'Harry n'avait guère accélérer depuis Poudlard. Ainsi il laissa partir son frère sans rien dire et grimaça quand il sentit la vodka du verre de son ex frère.  
En y repensant Harry savait bien ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou dire, le retenir, parce qu'il était encore bien impossible de le suivre et de se battre, il ne voulait plus. Il était épuisé de ces années de combat contre Voldemort dont une partie était en lui, il s'était donc battu avec lui-même et il était hors de question qu'il recommence. Il s'enfonçait encore plus dans son fauteuil quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé une partie de lui partir avec Drago ce soir-là. Evidemment il n'était pas seul non plus, il était évident que lui et Drago n'aurait pas pu se supporter 24H/24 sans autre compagnie, alors il y avait bien Gabriel et Abby, un petit couple sympathique, qui rappelait Ron et Hermione à Harry et il y avait aussi une bande de mec, les jeunes de la rue des petits criminels de rue, des voleurs, des squatteurs. Ils trainaient souvent avec Harry et Drago, Drago étaient habitué à la violence et ceux-là avait plutôt un bon fond, en tout cas ils ne voulaient pas tuer Harry et cela suffisait aux deux hommes.  
Bien que le sauveur eût voulu oublier le monde qu'il venait de sauver, il avait gardé contact avec ses amis, mais il ne voulait pas imposer ses nouvelles fréquentations à Ron et Hermione et encore moins à Luna. Quand il avait fuit dès le soir de la bataille sans passer à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh pouvait toujours l'attendre, il voulait se faire passer pour mort comme Drago, mais il savait que les Aurors et tous les sorciers n'arrêterait pas de le chercher, il s'énerva encore de cette célébrité qu'il n'avait pas demandé, ni chéri. Alors le monde savait qu'il était en vie, le ministère devait de se douter de là où il était, et il s'en moquait. Ceux dont ils ne se moquait pas, les Weasley avec Hermione, savait qu'il allait bien, il avait prétexté avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures et pour récupérer sa force magique. Ce n'était pas faux, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, Harry refusait de le voir, mais celle qui le croyait tout au fond d'elle, c'était Molly Weasley en personne, qui lui avait fait promettre de passer Noël au Terrier sous menace d'harceler le ministère et de débarquer chez lui. Harry avait évidemment accepté. Et pris une gorgée de son Whiskey en y repensant. Passé Noël avec la famille la plus aimante, mais faut bien dire ce qui est, la plus chiante aussi quand elle s'y mettait, ne le motivait pas plus que cela, surtout maintenant qu'il en manquait un à l'appel. Il prit une autre gorgée pour Fred cette fois, et il fit de même pour toutes les personnes parties pendant cette guerre, celle d'avant, et toutes les autres, histoire de finir la bouteille...  
Avant de tomber raide de fatigue et d'ébriété sur le carrelage de la cuisine, pour aller rechercher une autre bouteille, il vit une chouette par la fenêtre. A l'idée de recevoir un autre résumé de ce qui se passait à Poudlard par Ron - qui y était retourné avec sa chérie pour y passer ses Aspics et prendre leur revanche sur les verts et argents – il se resservit une gorgée de la bouteille nouvellement ouverte. Mais la chouette ne fonça pas sur la fenêtre ni dans un poteau et ne cassa rien quand Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, ce n'était décidément pas un mot de Ron. Harry souffla avant de reconnaitre la chouette de Drago. Il ne la voyait pas souvent, il ne communiquait plus à la façon sorcière, ils s'étaient même acheter des téléphones, et Harry n'était pas du tout dérangé par ce choix, lui qui utilisait la magie le moins souvent possible, que lorsque c'était bénéfique comme un Récurvite...Il ne se hâta pas pour lire le mot qui lui était adressé, mais il s'avança doucement en se tenant au rebord de la fenêtre, en voyant la chouette impatiente, tout comme son propriétaire pensa Harry en souriant mélancoliquement. Il déroula le mot puis vérifia la signature, il était de plus en plus méfiant, puis une fois rassuré et surpris que l'homme, qui l'a abandonné la veille, lui écrive aussi vite. Drago a certes muri, essayé de réparer ses erreurs, mais Harry est certain d'une chose, il n'est pas du genre à s'excuser, il est même dans l'impossibilité de s'excuser. Cette fois assis sur son lit, Harry s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures ne voulant pas perdre espoir trop vite que Drago veuille revenir vers lui. Une fois fin prêt, il approcha de ses yeux cernées, et embrouillées par l'alcool, le petit mot de trois lignes. Aussi bref et concis que d'habitude pensa Harry qui lisait :  
Harry,  
Il faut qu'on parle absolument, je pense qu'autour d'un verre, ce sera parfait au même endroit, là où tu sais (si le courrier est intercepté par des espions ou par tes nombreux fans 😉)  
A demain  
Drago !  
\- Faut qu'on parle, faut qu'on parle, je vais surtout te jeter ton verre sur la tête, t'ose me parler de mes fans, mais Va te faire Dray...je croyais que tu me comprenais...toi et tes phrases...  
Harry s'était écrié à s'en faire mal à la gorge, puis s'était écroulé sur son lit avec la bouteille renversée sur la couette...Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à Drago, de toute façon la chouette s'était déjà envolée...Si Harry avait été capable d'aligner deux pensées, il aurait rigolé de voir l'assurance de la chouette et celle de Drago, qu'est ce qui prouve que Harry aille au rendez-vous, il n'avait même pas préciser l'heure, mais Harry savait très bien quand et où et n'avait plus la force de se chercher des excuses, il verra demain...enfin tout à l'heure...un Tempus affichait 3h40 quand il tomba dans les bras de Morphée...


	2. Cauchemar devenu réalité (que du thé)

_\- Maman, papa, je suis si heureux de vous revoir, que vous soyez avec moi ! Harry était d'une joie qu'il avait seulement aperçu chez les autres. Autour de lui, il faisait sombre, mais un sombre serein dans lequel quelques sources de lumière fusaient. Harry était bien, il voyait ses parents de loin, et criait de plus en plus en approchant d'eux, il y perdait toute son énergie, il courait comme un enfant ravi de revoir ses parents après une semaine passée en colonie de vacances. Il arrêta d'essouffler ses poumons, lorsqu'il était dans les bras de sa mère qui ne lui rendit pas son câlin et son père s'empressa d'ajouter : _

_\- Tu en as assez ,de nous envoyer nos amis et les tiens, et tu décides égoïstement de te donner la mort, pour ne plus voir les victimes de cette guerre dont tu es la cause ! _

_\- Oui, c'est toi qui les as tués Harry, toutes ces personnes ne méritaient pas de mourir, ils se sont sacrifiés pour toi ! Alors va-t'en ! je ne veux pas te voir, tu n'as rien à faire ici, rien !_

Comme d'habitude c'est sur les mots de Lily qu'Harry se réveilla, ce cauchemar se répétait toute les nuits, voire en journée dès qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit sombre, depuis sa tentative de suicide du mois dernier.   
Il y avait de ça un mois, Harry qui s'était remis un peu d'aplomb, avait décidé de lire les lettres de Ron, Hermione, Luna, et de toute la famille Weasley qui trainaient sur sa table basse depuis plusieurs semaines. Avec une bière au beurre à la main – il était encore tôt dans l'après- midi, avant l'heure du thé – il lisait les lettres une par une, mais sans vraiment les lire, semblant phaser, puis il revenait sur chacune des lettres par acquis de conscience, cherchant à prouver qu'on voulait lui faire une blague en lui annonçant la mort de Neuville. C'était comme la mort de trop, bien qu'elles ont été toutes de trop, mais Neuville c'était impossible pas lui. Harry ne s'était pas tenu aux informations d'après-guerre, il avait vite su que son cher professeur de potion n'était pas mort, mais il n'avait pas su que son ami avait fini la bataille à Sainte Mangouste. Et encore moins qu'il y était mort. Neuville n'avait rien lâcher et s'était battu comme tout bon Gryffondor pendant des mois avant de perdre contre la mort. Harry s'en voulait plus qu'énormément, il ne l'avait pas soutenu, ni même vu et aider à l'hôpital, et à cause de sa flemme d'ouvrir les lettres de ses amis, il avait aussi raté l'enterrement. Harry avait fustigé tout l'après-midi, contre lui-même, comment avait-il pu ne pas ouvrir les lettres de ses amis, c'était ses amis, et puis il avait eu que cela à faire, il avait encore prouvé qu'il était un petit égoïste, comme le lui avait si souvent montré Rogue et encore avant lui les Dursleys. Comme tout égoïste qui se respecte, Harry avait qu'une idée en tête et ce n'était pas la plus joyeuse de toutes les idées qu'il avait prises. Il voulait se donner la mort. Il voulait souffrir. Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups, alors prendre une potion, ou un poison, il trouvait cela trop facile. Au contraire, il avait pensé à un cocktail de médicaments moldus et d'alcool, mais il en aurait trop profité pour planner, comme il faisait souvent. Ensuite il avait pensé bien sûr à se jeter du haut d'un bâtiment, mais son étage était trop bas et puis il ne méritait pas une belle vue comme dernière image. Il voulait souffrir et il savait comment faire, il ne se priva donc pas de sa magie pour y arriver. Il ouvrit tout d'abord un petit placard (qui n'était pas sous l'escalier) et il y mit le plus de trucs possible pour être le plus serrer et avoir le moins d'air possible. Une fois dedans il s'enferma et empoisonna le peu d'air qu'il y avait autour de lui, avec un petit flacon parfait pour l'occasion. Il voulait en finir, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de Draco. Harry le maudit tellement pour son intelligence du niveau d'Hermione, il voulait juste ne plus souffrir, et partir.  
Le moins que Drago pouvait en dire, quand il arriva dans l'appartement d'Harry qui lui avait laissé une clé – Harry se maudissait pour cela aussi – c'est que son frère n'était pas loin du tout d'en finir. Mais Drago qui après avoir attendu au bar plus d'une demi- heure se doutait de quelque chose. Harry n'était pas des plus ponctuels, mais s'il y avait un endroit où il arrivait toujours à l'heure c'était au bar. Drago l'avait appelé plusieurs fois sans réponse, il avait même demandé à sa chouette d'aller voir, pendant que lui alla chercher quelques potions, anti gueule de bois, anti migraine. Il prit les plus susceptibles de servir à quelque chose, mais Drago n'était pas aveugle et surtout, une fois, pour une raison dont il n'aimait pas se rappeler, il avait ouvert le tiroir à pharmacie d'Harry et il avait vu ce petit flacon bleu. Curieux mais surtout avide de savoir, Drago en avait pris un petit échantillon et l'avait testé pour savoir de quoi il en était. Une fois découvert, il s'était empressé d'essayer de concocter un antidote. Au grand malheur d'Harry, Drago était doué en potion. Après l'avoir soigné et réveillé, Harry s'était pris la plus grande réprimande verbale de sa vie. Harry avait donc promis à Drago de ne plus mettre sa vie en danger, et au fond de lui Harry s'était promis de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger tant que le « futur grand maître des potions Malfoy » était dans le coin.  
Depuis ce jour, la vie d'Harry avait changer, il était tout d'abord bercé toutes les nuits par ce nouveau cauchemar parmi les autres, puis il voyait un peu trop Drago par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il n'avait clairement pas besoin d'aide, surtout qu'il savait que Drago n'était guère mieux. Il le trouvait bien hypocrite sur ce coup-là, et c'est ce sentiment de jalousie et de virilité mal placé qui poussa Harry à aller à ce rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Il se disait depuis ce matin que si c'était la dernière fois qu'il se voyait, autant lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur...  
Harry savait que c'était à 19h qu'il devait retrouver son ami au bar de John. Il en voulait toujours à Drago d'avoir parlé de ses fans, il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Enfin une nuit de quatre heures, ce qui était déjà une bonne nuit comparée à certaines prétendantes. La preuve de la fatigue accumulée était sous ses yeux que reflétait le miroir de sa salle de bain. Harry ne se regardait plus dedans, mais il trouvait normal de se peigner devant. Oh Merlin, qu'il détestait la normalité, et puis on ne pouvait pas appeler ça se peigner, vu ses cheveux. Harry ne s'exaspérait plus pour si peu et de bon matin. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait d'aucune façon égaler l'élégance Malfoy. Ce dernier avait certes changé, mais il avait gardé la présence et les manières qui lui allaient si bien. De son côté, Harry avait des vêtements moldus à sa taille, c'était déjà un progrès. Aujourd'hui ça allait être un de ses nombreux sweats marrons avec un jean gris et des baskets. Un style « normal » qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu...  
Une fois habillé, le temps était passé, il passait bien vite ces derniers jours, ou Harry se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées. En tout cas, il était 17h ce qui laissait Harry encore deux bonnes heures pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire, il ne voulait pas encore une fois se laisser démuni par la situation. Il essaya alors tous les scenarios venant à son imagination autour d'une tasse de thé, il voulait être pour une fois responsable de ses actes et de ses mots, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi allait retourner cette soirée.  
Drago ne le savait pas non plus, lui aussi s'était préparé à tous les scénarios, mais surtout à la manière de faire arriver celui qu'il voulait, toujours autant Serpentard qu'avant. Il était peut-être moins démuni par rapport à la situation, mais il savait tellement que cette soirée pouvait être une catastrophe, à quoi avait-il pensé pour que cette idée lui vienne « Mais oui Harry et Sev, ça va le faire autour d'un verre, bien sûr », mais oui bien sûr, c'était impossible. Il avait aussi mal dormi qu'Harry, des cauchemars aussi, mais ce « rendez-vous » l'avait aussi totalement chamboulé. Mais vu que c'était son parrain qui lui avait proposé l'idée, il ne s'était pas posé de questions, sauf que c'était lui qui risquait de perdre son seul véritable ami.   
Drago arriva au bar vers 18h, il s'assit et pris le temps de réfléchir, il voulait tout expliquer à Harry et il savait qu'il allait devoir le faire d'une traite, sinon Harry allait le couper, monter dans ses tours et partir. Lui dire qu'il l'avait laissé en plan la veille parce qu'il avait rendu une visite de plus à son parrain, qu'avec un verre ou deux, Drago s'était ouvert et avait parlé du mal qu'il ressentait, pas tout non plus, il savait que Severus avait bon être son parrain, s'il apprenait tout ce qu'il faisait, il se prendrait un de ces savons. Son parrain lui avait proposé de l'aider pour aller mieux de l'héberger et en contrepartie il lui avait demandé de laisser tomber ses mauvaises fréquentation. Ce que son filleul fit mais Harry Potter n'était pas une mauvaise fréquentation. Drago le savait et quand il était retourné voir son parrain et qu'il lui avait dit, c'est ce cher Severus qui lui a dit d'écrire à Potter... Mais Drago savait que s'il lui avait écrit vient on doit parler avec Severus Rogue, Harry ne serait jamais venu. Il ne doutait pas qu'il vienne, il viendrait, mais quand 19H30 approcha, Drago se sentait seul, et avait qu'une peur. Celle de le retrouver une fois de plus dans le même était que le mois dernier. Il avait confiance en Harry et celui-ci lui avait promis...mais il fut néanmoins soulagé de le voir entrer les cheveux ébouriffés et des cernes pleins les yeux. Il avait les mêmes cernes, mais au moins ses cheveux blonds étaient bien aplatis sur sa tête.  
\- Désolé pour l'heure, j'écrivais une lettre à Hermione, autour d'un thé...ça va un thé j'ai le droit ?   
Drago ne répondit pas à sa remarque, il savait pourquoi, il était loin d'être le seul, mais c'est sans doute celui qui disait le plus à Harry d'arrêter de boire.   
John, le propriétaire du bar, et aussi le barman, vu Harry s'asseoir et vint vers les deux hommes :  
\- Comme d'habitude, je présume ?  
\- Non, un diabolo grenadine pour Harry et un jus de pomme pour moi !  
John parti sans esquisser le moindre signe de surprise sur la commande, après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Harry jeta un regard noir à Drago tout en s'en voulant d'avoir pris que du thé tout à l'heure. Drago sentait bien ce regard noir sur lui, et il savait qu'Harry voulait des explications et qu'il attendrait. Drago aimait faire ce coup-là au petit griffon, il savait qu'Harry aimait toujours parler, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Drago adorait le faire enrager, mais ce soir, au regard de l'heure, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la terreur des cachots arrive...  
\- Il vaut mieux qu'on soit saint d'esprits avant de parler, tu ne penses pas ? Au fait tu as donc bien fait de boire que du thé !  
Harry avait remarqué le sourire de serpent et ne voulant rien dire de plus, il laissa son frère commencé sa tirade :  
\- Harry, écoute-moi, entièrement, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, mais tu vas te la fermer ok ? Bon comme hier je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire...mais cette fois je vais rester ok ? Je m'excuse d'être parti comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû et je m'en exc....excuse ! Bon maintenant il faut que je te dise le pourquoi du comment...tu sais je t'avais dit que Severus était mon parrain...je te l'avais dit autour d'un verre et je crois que tu avais encore toute ta tête...Mais bon c'est mon parrain, et je suis allé lui rendre visite comme tous les mercredis soir. Et tu sais mercredi, je n'allais pas trop, bon tu sais et quand je suis allé le voir, et ben je lui ai parlé de moi, de toi, de ce qu'on faisait et tout et il m'a proposé de nous aider ok ? A aller mieux, il sait ce que c'est et puis il nous connait...allez s'il te plait frérot ?  
Harry le regarda bouche bée, et garda le silence en se jetant sur son diabolo fraise. Drago prit aussi une gorgée de son jus de pomme pour étancher sa soif et surtout par appréhension...  
Severus savait aussi que cela allait être un moment tourmenté, et c'est lui qui allait tourmenter Potter, en faisant attention à son filleul. Il ne voulait aucun mal à son ancien élève catastrophe, il voulait même lui venir en aide, et cela ne voulait pas forcément dire, donné tout ce que désire Potter. Il s'était amusé du stress que Drago avait tenter de lui cacher toute la journée. Il se doutait que son filleul avait dû donner une autre heure à Potter soit une heure avant, soit une heure après. Pas besoin d'ouvrir la double porte en verre du bar, pour entendre les deux voix qu'il connaissait si bien...  
\- Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça Malfoy ? Pas toi ?  
Harry faiblissait dans sa voix et son manque d'énergie se faisait sentir. Drago détestait la froideur du ton d'Harry, mais il avait surtout détesté ce retour au nom de famille. Potter n'était plus Potter mais Harry et lui ne l'était plus pour Harry. Il était plus qu'un Malfoy et ô Salazar combien il détestait ce nom.   
Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils débattaient, enfin débattre, et Drago tombaient à court d'arguments surtout que le griffon borné n'en écoutait pas un seul, toujours dans le déni. Les personnes au comptoir, habitué des bars encourageaient la bagarre, il n'en était pas question pour les deux hommes. Mais Harry peinait à se retenir et décida de filer, ce qu'il savait bien faire surtout quand on abordait certains sujets. Drago ressentit l'abandon de son frère et cela en fut trop, il cogna sa tête contre le comptoir. Severus qui avait assisté à ce triste spectacle décida d'agir en se mettant en face du Sauveur, cela ne devrait pas trop l'énerver, non ?  
\- Alors Potter, tout ce que vous faites de votre vie, c'est boire et entrainer mon filleul dans vos idioties...Votre mère s'est sacrifiée pour ça, non mais vraiment Potter vous vous prenez pour qui pour penser que vous avez tous les droits...  
Bon si Harry n'était pas déjà énerver, dorénavant c'était le cas. Harry Potter prit une grande inspiration, puis fit ce qu'il a toujours voulu, sans autant penser un jour le faire. Il prit son ancien professeur de potions par le cou et le colla contre un mur. La tension n'avait jamais été autant puissante entre les deux hommes, elle s'était propagée dans tout l'endroit. Drago s'en voulait bien assez, voulait que tout s'arrête, il se leva vers Harry. Drago surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil tout en s'adressant à son parrain.  
\- Parrain, tu es allé un peu loin là, sa mère est un sujet assez sensible.  
\- Crois-moi, je sais bien comment Lilly peut être un sujet sensible...Tu m'as dit pas plus tard qu'hier que Potter refusait d'admettre ses problèmes...Pour cela cher Drago, il faut le faire tomber au plus bas...Hey monsieur Potter regardez-moi un peu, et pensez à votre cher parrain qui lui a aussi a donné sa vie pour vous, voyez le résultat !  
Les trois hommes devenaient l'attention de toute la foule autour d'eux. Harry avait tout fait pour éviter de se faire remarquer depuis un an, et il suffit que Rogue se ramène, seulement deux minutes, il en voulait encore plus à son ancien professeur de potion. Une manifestation de cette colère fut la magie qui se développa autour d'Harry. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu des trois hommes, mais il devait surtout le rester auprès de tous les moldus présents dans le bar.  
\- Harry, lâche-le, s'il te plait, on sort, on en parle, tous à terre...  
\- Drago, arrête avec tes « on parle » ...  
\- M. Potter...  
\- Harry ? Harry ?  
\- C'est bon, stop, laissez-moi réfléchir...  
\- M. Potter regardez-moi, c'est fini vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir, vous voyez ce public autour de nous a déjà dû appelez la police, arrêtez ce comportement purement enfantin...Harry ?  
Son prénom...dans la bouche de Rogue, c'était impossible. La surprise d'Harry avait arrêté la magie autour de lui et a permis à Drago de le retenir et de laisser échapper Severus.   
\- M. Potter, Drago, demain midi, Poudlard!  
Severus reprit ses aises et parti en laissant les deux jeunes aux mains de le police moldu. Il profita de l'air du Londres moldu avant de transplanter. Il était fier de lui, fière de son jeu d'acteur comment son filleul qui était pourtant intelligent, et Potter avait pu croire qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer d'une main endolorie par les blessures de la guerre.


	3. Soufrir pour guérir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Draco

Ce fut une des nuits plus compliquées pour Harry et pour Drago qui avait squatté le canapé de son ami. Drago après avoir gentiment remis la police à sa place, digne d'un Malfoy (sans le dire à son père), avait raccompagné Harry chez lui et est resté la nuit. Il n'était pas certain que Harry le suive le lendemain à Poudlard, et il n'avait guère envie de lui laisser le choix. Les deux hommes ne se sont pas échangés un mot de tout le reste de la soirée, Harry s'était empressé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une bouteille de whiskey... « une seule, il va bien alors » pensa Drago, dans toute sa mauvaise foi. Il s'inquiétait pour son ancien ennemi, mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, les deux d'un ego, si Severus Rogue avait été là, il aurait abandonné directement sa mission. C'était ce qu'espérait le petit griffon, ainsi que le petit Serpent, pour tous les deux, cela allait être leur expérience la plus importante de leur vie, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.  
Dans la nuit, Harry s'était levé à la suite d'un de ces nombreux mauvais rêves, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, pour se mouiller le visage et peut être vomir le peu qu'il y avait dans son ventre. Mais dans la salle de main fusait un peu de lumière digne d'un Lumos, Drago était encore là, cette présence réchauffa le cœur d'Harry qui espérait néanmoins ne pas avoir fait de bruit, et surtout ne pas avoir à s'expliquer pour ce réveil. Drago n'avait pas l'air de prendre une douche, mais pourtant il était long et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il se lève. Ce qu'il fit, juste au même moment ou le Serpent sorti. Les deux échangèrent un regard que Drago brisa le premier ce qui fit douter le curieux griffon. Il décida donc de remettre son débarbouillage à plus tard et de mettre cette situation au clair. Il rejoignit Drago sur le canapé et sans dire un mot, alluma la télé. Il zappa jusqu'à trouver la chaine moldu préférée de Drago, une chaine d'expérience mathématiques et scientifiques. Bien sûr, Harry n'aimait pas plus que cela cette chaine, mais c'était pour sa petite expérience. Il avait un plan que Drago ne soupçonna pas, Harry suivait le plan des autres, ou fonçait tête baissée. Une fois que Harry, vu le regard de sa victime profondément ancré sur la télévision, il changea de chaine.  
\- Harry, s'il te plait, tu te rends compte à quel point c'était intéressant, si tu mélanges...  
\- Dray, si tu veux regarder ton émission vient te battre pour la télécommande...  
Harry lui coupa la parole, ce que détesta Drago qui ne se fit pas prier pour jouer au jeu stupide et enfantin d'Harry, comme tous les jeux d'Harry. Drago aimait passer du temps avec Harry parce qu'il retombait en enfance, une enfance mignonne sans Voldemort et tous les problèmes. Alors comme deux frères, il se chamaillèrent. Drago arriva enfin à attraper cette télécommande facilité par le dernier mouvement d'Harry, lui laissant le champ libre. Harry lui pressa donc le bras, soi-disant pour récupérer cette télécommande et éviter cette émission scientifique. Mais il ne rata pas le regard de souffrance de Drago rien qu'en serrant le peu de peau qu'il a sur le poignet. Drago n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, de faire comme si de rien était, qu'Harry enchaina...  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai...tu as recommencé ?  
Drago fit un léger non, de la tête tout aussi coupable...  
\- Quoi...tu as continué ? Tu n'as jamais arrêté ?  
Drago hocha timidement la tête et se recula, mais pas assez rapidement, Harry pris son bras et le découvrit de la manche de chemise grise que portait Drago.  
\- Dray...tu m'avais promis ?  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as promis que...  
\- Oui mais est ce que moi j'ai retenté de mettre du poison dont tu as l'antidote dans l'air ?  
Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire descendre Drago de ses grands chevaux. La dernière fois Harry avait eu à peine le temps de lui nettoyer et désinfecter les quelques coupures sur son bras gauche avant que le stupide serpent parte en claquant la porte et sans plus jamais en parler. Ils se ressemblaient tellement c'était mignon, mais cette fois Harry ne lui laissera rien passer. Après tout Drago lui avait fait la morale comme jamais la dernière fois, cette nuit c'était son tour, il allait la prendre cette revanche.  
\- Dray tu fais ça tous les jours ?  
Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête en tentant de remettre sa manche de chemise et de se lever. Mais l'attrapeur le plus jeune depuis un siècle avait encore assez de muscle pour retenir le serpent qui s'entortillait sur son canapé...  
\- Plusieurs fois par jour ?  
Le silence prit place dans la tête de Drago, il avait compris que le Gryffondor borné lui faisant face ne le lâcherait pas, mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche non plus...  
\- Hey, regarde-moi...  
Doucement mais surement les yeux gris rencontrèrent les verts...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Harry, je suis désolé !  
Drago explosa en larmes et tomba sa tête sur les genoux de son frère de cœur. Il s'est souvent demandé pourquoi il ne lui en parlait pas, il savait qu'Harry pouvait l'aider, mais il allait déjà assez mal, et puis lui méritait cette douleur à cause de son passé, pas Harry.  
\- Dray, je sais, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question pourquoi ?  
Drago réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire, comment il fallait le dire, puis entre deux reniflements, il laissa la vérité faire son chemin...  
\- Au début, c'était sur mon bras, tu sais, là où il y avait la trace, fallait qu'elle parte, Harry, je suis désolé pour tout...  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois être désolé, je sais que tu n'avais pas e choix, et je t'ai pardonnée tu sais ça...  
Drago releva le haut de son corps et posa tous son dos contre le canapé, il essuya quelques larmes et hocha la tête fièrement, puis se leva, enfin tenta...  
\- Hey pas si vite, petit serpent, tu as dit au début...maintenant c'est pourquoi ?  
\- Harry, je ne sais pas, ok ? ne m'en veut pas, j'ai juste besoin de ça, de souffrir physiquement...s'il te plait, ne t'en fait pas ?  
\- Oh que si je vais m'en faire, allez montre-moi l'étendue des dégâts...  
Drago sentant bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, leva sa manche de chemise et garda son regard en bas, en évitant le regard désapprobateur et probablement remplie de pitié d'Harry. Il attendit une réaction, puis il osa enfin lever la tête...  
\- Drago, je ne suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent de la pièce, mais je sais très bien ce que tu me caches !  
Lui dit Harry, en montrant son deuxième bras qu'il avait inconsciemment placé derrière lui. Drago commença à lever sa deuxième manche de chemise mais fut coupé par Harry.  
\- Hey, j'ai dit l'étendu des dégâts, je me doute bien que tu en as aussi fait sur tes jambes, peut être ton ventre, allez en slip jeune homme !  
Drago se refusa à le faire, et se leva aussi dignement qu'il peut bien décider à partir, mais il trébucha sur un des pieds d'un Gryffondor placé au bon endroit et au bon moment. Ce Gryffondor lui déboutonna sa chemise. Et il vit l'étendu mais surtout l'ampleur des dégâts. Avec toute sa force Harry tenta d'aider Drago à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le serpent était résigné et ne voulait plus jamais bouger, mais avec beaucoup d'effort réussit en faisant une découverte...  
\- Oh Dray, comment as-tu pus sur ton dos ?  
\- Sorts...potions...  
Harry qui ne montrait rein transparaitre sur son visage depuis un bon moment, regarda Drago avec des yeux verts embués de larmes avant de le serrer fort contre lui. Ce câlin rendu par Drago dura bien dix minutes avant que Harry le cesse pour se lever.  
\- Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut à la salle de bain, enlève ton pantalon, ou je te préviens c'est moi qui le fais ! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour t'enfuir, Serpentard ou pas je t'en empêcherais c'est clair !  
Harry était fière de lui, mais tellement désolé pour son frère. Il se doutait bien que c'était en parti de sa faute, c'est à cause d'hier soir avec son comportement de stupide enfant gâté que son ami s'était fait du mal, il repensait aussi à sa tentative de suicide. C'est à cause de sa faiblesse et de son égoïsme que Drago se faisait du mal. Et tout ce mal visible sur tout le corps de Drago, y compris ses jambes – ce qui n'étonna pas Harry quand il revenu de la salle de bain – lui donnait encore plus envie, de souffrir lui aussi et d'en finir. Severus Rogue avait eu raison pour en soigner un, faut soigner les deux.  
Harry était revenu avec tout ce qu'il fallait. Il passa beaucoup de temps à panser les blessures de Drago, qu'il pensait dû à ses propres fautes. Il passa ses doigts sur l'entièreté de toutes les cicatrices du corps allongé sur le canapé. Drago ne bronchait pas, mais il avait qu'une envie c'était d'hurler. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, ce fut un supplice pour les deux. Mais il le fallait. Drago ne se retenu pas jusqu'à la fin. Il hurla, Harry pleura, mais continua ce qu'il avait à faire, il savait qu'il fallait que lui comme Drago lâche ce qu'ils avaient dans le cœur. Une fois terminé, Harry alla chercher sa baguette, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses mains, il remercia Drago intérieurement d'avoir mis sa baguette loin de lui, sinon toute cette nuit aurait été plus désastreuse. Il revint s'asseoir sur le canapé et pris le corps gisant de pleurs dans ses bras comme un enfant, il le caressa et il lança quelques sorts de chaleur et de douceur, ce qui calma presque instantanément le serpent.  
\- Hey, Harry ? Tu ne vas pas le dire à parrain, hein ?  
\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Severus Rogue est ton parrain, mais ça explique beaucoup de chose...  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Comme son favoritisme envers les Serpentards mais surtout envers toi !  
\- Non, ça c'est juste parce que je suis un très bon élève, féru de potions !  
\- Mouai c'est ça !   
\- T'imagines maintenant qu'il est directeur de Poudlard, ce qu'aurait été mes études là-bas, le chouchou que j'aurais été !  
\- Heureusement que j'ai échappé à ça, je me serais suicide...Je n'ai rien dit !  
\- J'espère bien !  
\- Tu sais que ça m'emballe pas du tout de retourner à Poudlard ?  
\- Oui bah ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu la maison de Sev, sinon tu serais enchanté d'y aller, parce que son manoir...  
\- Tu es au courant que le problème c'est lui dans l'histoire, même si j'ai peur de retourner à Poudlard, par peur de croiser Ron, Hermione et des « fans », je n'ai surtout pas envie de devoir me taper, mon tristement célèbre professeur des potions, un samedi !  
\- Comme tu dis c'est samedi, il ne va pas y avoir grand monde, en plus il n'est pas si horrible, je serais là moi ! Tu veux vraiment être le premier Gryffondor à avoir la frousse de retourner à Poudlard !  
\- Comment oses tu dire ça !  
Les deux enfants devenus adultes ont continué de se chamailler jusqu'à 7h du matin avant de tomber de fatigue devant la télé qui était sur une chaine scientifique, c'était donc un petit serpent qui avait gagné le jeu, finalement...


	4. 4~Excuser pour oublier (Du polynectar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> retour à Poudlard...

Vers 11h du matin, soit une heure avant l'heure fatidique demandé par Rogue, les deux sorciers avaient transplané devant le portail de l'école de sorcellerie. Harry avait voulu essayer d'apparaitre à l'intérieur de Poudlard, il aurait sûrement pu, juste pour faire enrager son ex professeur de potion, en lui montrant la faible sécurité de son école. Mais à la demande de Drago, et aussi par la non envie d'y aller, Harry accepta de faire le voyage jusqu'au-devant du portail. Il avait toujours la possibilité de faire demi-tour. Les deux amis n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Harry ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu, pour aider Drago, sans doute...Pour le filleul en revanche, c'était par pure obligation. Son parrain ne lui avait pas du tout laissé le choix, et il commençait à regretter aussi de ne pas jouer les rebelles...Mais il était là pour aider Harry, surtout...Severus Rogue ne tardera pas à découvrir et à se servir de leur motivation croisée pour arriver à ses fins, stupide Serpentard...  
En parlant du directeur de la plus grande école de magie, il était plutôt de bonne humeur. Une bonne humeur snapienne. C'était samedi matin et le samedi des vacances de toussaint, la majorité de ses élèves étaient parti ce matin. Il ne restait plus grand monde ce matin dans la grande salle, à la plus grande joie du directeur et à la future grande joie des deux jeunes sorciers. Severus voyant l'heure passé se rapprochait tout doucement de l'entrée de l'école quand il vit ses deux anciens élèves avancer au hasard dans l'école. Harry détestait ce qu'il faisait, il était dans l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus avec les deux personnes qu'il aimerait détester. Mais il ne détestait déjà plus Drago, il l'appréciait beaucoup, et pour Rogue, on peut dire qu'il ne ressentait plus de haine en le voyant, peut être un certain respect...Puis quant à l'endroit, il l'avait sauvé des Dursleys, lui avait fait connaitre un nouveau monde avec des amis, une famille, et une guerre, un ennemi des morts...Bon, il n'allait pas aimer être là tout de suite...  
\- Je vois que vous êtes en avance, M. Potter c'est mon filleul qui vous a appris les bonnes manières.  
Harry redevenait le petit Gryffondor têtue et borné, c'était fou ce que cette école lui faisait. Il bouillonnait au fond de lui. Autant de favoritisme dès la première phrase, Harry avait hâte que le repas se finisse. C'était pour cela qu'il était venu non, un repas, à midi c'était logique ? Puis Harry se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas été mis chez les Serdaigles pour une raison...  
\- Alors comme ça, vous préférez vous taire, c'est intéressant Potter !  
\- Excusez-moi, professeur j'était perdu dans mes pensées, vous avez bien rénovez l'école !  
Harry préféra s'excuser, il avait compris qu'avec le petit serpent, cela marchait plutôt bien, il espérait qu'avec le grand aussi. Cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, Rogue haussa un sourcil, à la manière de d'habitude, puis ouvrit la bouche. Mais fut stoppé par son filleul.  
\- Oui parrain, Poudlard n'a pas changé, mais ça se voit que tu l'as rénové. C'est étrange ! C'est dû à de la magie ?  
\- Oui ce sont les sorts de protection qui étaient déjà utilisé avant qui font cet effet-là. Mais on a renforcé néanmoins les barrières de protection...  
Cette remarque fut esquissée un sourire sarcastique au Sauveur du monde sorcier, tous les ans Dumbledore lui disait qu'il renforçait la sécurité que c'est à cause de cela qu'il devait retourner chez les Dursleys, mais tous les ans il lui arrivait quelque chose, de pire en pire. Un professeur, Un gros serpent, un rat, un dragon...toutes les tailles y étaient passées. Ces souvenirs fient oublier à Harry où il se trouvait, où il était, et la discussion autour de lui entre deux Serpentards sur les dernières nouvelles à propos de potion. Le Gryffondor remercia intérieurement Drago pour avoir détourner la conversation, à laquelle il était bien content de ne pas participer, jusqu'à...  
\- Alors M. Potter ? Pouvez vous nous rappeler les ingrédients du polynectar ?  
\- 3 mesure de Sisymbre, 2 bottes de Polygonum, 4 sangsues, 2 chrysopes, 3 mesures de peau de serpent du cap, 1 mesure de corne de bicorne écrasée, 1 chrysope et l'élément du corps de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence.  
La réponse était bonne. Les deux serpents furent surpris. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sous le poids de la révélation, depuis quand Potter était bon en potion... Le rouge et or ne remarqua pas la surprise, il continuait à avancer dans ses pensées. La question ne l'avait pas fait spécialement réfléchir. Elle était même plutôt simple, pour lui. Ils avaient fait la potion en deuxième année, correction, Hermione avait fait la potion en deuxième année. Cette anecdote, ils ne l'avaient jamais partagée, ni même à Draco, encore un des seuls secrets du trio d'or. Du coup Drago avait dans les yeux une certaine admiration plus que d'habitude pour le Sauveur. Mais il ressentait aussi une certaine jalousie dans le regard, envers Harry. Si ce dernier devenait doué en potion comment le jeune serpent pourrait l'impressionner...Et depuis quand voulait il l'impressionner ?  
Celui qui était impressionné surtout par la passivité de M. Potter était le professeur. Il avait bien découvert que son élève n'était pas tant un cas désespéré qu'il le faisait paraitre, surtout par son écriture. Mais la potion était d'un niveau avancé, elle était loin d'être impossible, mais Potter Jr. aurait quand même pu s'arrêter de marcher, et même parler. Son silence fit remarquer à ce cher Severus qu'il avait peut-être une fois dans sa vie eu tort et jugé trop vite son ancien élève. Mais comme à son habitude rien ne passa sur son visage. Ne voulant pas que son erreur transperce à nouveau son égo, Rogue fut le reste du trajet en silence ce qui fut très vite accepter des plus jeunes.  
Les trois sorciers avancèrent d'un pas rapide vers les cachots et plus particulièrement vers les appartements de la chauve-souris. Drago les connaissait déjà et Harry aurait pu être surpris par la décoration plus que correcte de l'appartement de son détestable professeur, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il ne ressentait rien. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry essayait de ne plus rien ressentir, aucune émotion, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il y mettait toutes ses forces auxquelles ils rajoutaient autant d'alcool qui pouvait, mais les seuls moments où il arrivait à oublier ne serait-ce qu'une pincée de sa culpabilité c'était au bar avec Drago...et même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, il savait que c'était grâce à la présence de son ancien ennemi et non celle des cocktails dans son corps.   
Les deux serpents étaient assis sur le canapé du salon et avaient les yeux ancrés sur le même spectacle, un ancien Gryffondor toujours debout dans l'entrée perdu dans ses pensées. Severus remarqua aussi que le fils de sa meilleure amie voulait paraitre blasé, mais en le regardant ce qu'il vit c'est de la colère refoulé et de la douleur.  
\- Potter, Potter...POTTER !  
\- Oups, pardon, excusez-moi, je suis désolé...  
\- Tout cela pour nous rappelle que vous êtes bon en synonyme ?  
\- Excuse...  
Harry s'arrêta en voyant le regard désapprobateur des deux autres sorciers. Mais il était normal qu'il s'excuse. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa naissance, peut être même ce qui s'était passé avant. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'excusait...mais fallait qu'il le fasse. Il se sentait un peu mieux à chaque fois, puis trouvant égoïste de se sentir bien alors qu'il est la cause de tant de mort, de victime, de blessée, ou de proche malheureux, il se rappelle ses fautes pour souffrir. C'est pourquoi, il comprenait Drago et voulait qu'à tout prix il arrête ses mutilations. Mais au contraire du Gryffondor borné qui cherche à souffrir, le serpent veut se libérer de la douleur psychologique en se faisant mal physiquement. Et encore une fois Harry était dans ses pensées.  
\- Bon Potter, bon sang écoutez moi...  
\- Oui excusez-moi...  
Cette excuse ne passa inaperçu de personne dans le salon de rogue mais il préféra continuer tout en sachant qu'il en parlera un son ancien élève en temps voulu.  
\- Je disais donc que vous deux n'avez pas pu passez vos Aspics, ce qui est regrettable surtout pour après pouvoir avoir le choix dans vos carrières respectives.  
Severus regardait les réactions de ses invités et comme il s'en doutait passez les Aspics n'emballait pas plus que cela le jeune Potter, il savait que dans tout les cas il obligerait son filleul, mais il n'avait pas ce pouvoir sur Potter, pas encore.  
\- Potter si vous ne passez pas vos Aspics que ferez-vous ? A part trainer dans les bars avec des personnes peu recommandables même pour vous ?  
\- Je ...ne sais pas professeur.  
\- Vous comptez sur certains passes droits pour aller à l'école des Aurors ?  
\- Non professeur, je ne sais juste pas ce que je voudrais faire...sans doute....  
\- Donc il vous faut une année de plus pour réfléchir, parfait je vous inscris et vous reprenez vos études après les vacances.  
\- Hein...non mais...ce n'est pas...  
\- Quelle éloquence Potter...comme à votre habitude...Vous restez pendant les vacances ici, le temps que vous rattrapiez votre retard, ou preniez de l'avance, on ne sait jamais Potter ?  
\- Mais je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, je vais rentrer...  
Harry se leva, Drago fit de même pour le rattraper et le retenir, il ne voulait pas rester seul avec son parrain. Mais ce dernier le retient  
\- Drago ne t'inquiète pas j'ai laissé deux arguments trainer dans la grande salle !  
\- Weasley, Granger ?  
Severus répondit en hochant la tête, fière de laisser le choix de Potter au sein de ses amis encore plus bornés que lui.


End file.
